Confetti
by Asterlily10
Summary: Throw small pieces of paper and be surrounded with colors. Celebrate. Enjoy. {A collection of KNB shorts} [Written for the first-year anniversary of the story, 'Way of Flowers'] / Update: another chapter is up, for Niji's birthday!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hello everyone!**

**This collection of shorts was made as a celebration of the first-year anniversary of my other KNB fic, _Way of Flowers_. **

**To those who haven't read that fic, feel free to read this fic. Aaand if you're curious and interested in a Teikou-centric fic, you might want to check _Way of Flowers_ out, as well. Yay! :)**

**To those who are reading that fic, this is for you guys! As you know, I previously created a poll to know who you guys want. I also decided to consider a guest's review as votes. Thus, I will feature the top three most requested characters in here!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Christmas has always been a time for couples in Japan.

The lights and colorful decorations made the night pretty and romantic. The lively Christmas songs played in shops made couples skip happily with hands interlocked. The chilly weather provided a reason for cuddling and sticking to each other while walking down the streets.

Thus, it was not surprising for you to receive looks from people around the area – almost a hundred percent of which were couples. To be honest, you were expecting this to happen. This bunch of reactions was the reason you wanted to go out and stroll down the shopping district during Christmas eve.

And no doubt, you were having fun seeing the worried and alarmed faces of the pairs you pass by – whispering to each other, as they try to figure out the cause of your happy expression.

A person alone in Christmas eve who was un-bothered by the lovebirds on your surroundings, and who was flashing a wide grin?

Weird.

Definitely _weird_.

.

.

.

"(y/n)-san, please stop staring at other people."

_Except _you weren't alone.

"Ah, Kuroko-kun you were here?"

In contrast to you squeezing the hand intertwined with yours, you feigned shock at the teal-haired teen beside you. However, when you felt him starting to slip away, you instantly tightened your hold on his hand then apologized, "Just kidding. Sorry!"

Kuroko's expression was blank as ever, but you knew he was getting a little annoyed. You were enjoying the responses given to you because of his low presence too much. Thankfully, he let it go and simply sighed, as he faced forward, with his hand still clutched to yours.

Feeling a bit guilty, you followed his gaze at front, and thought of ways to make up to him, until you felt warm lips on your cold cheeks.

The peck made you freeze in place, and you saw the lovers around you do the same – some gasping when they finally notice that there was a person next to you, and realize that he was probably the reason behind your delighted expression.

"Are you having fun, (y/n)-san?"

Turning towards the soft voice, you could now see the hint of a smirk in Kuroko's lips.

Blushing, you nodded then beamed, as you and your boyfriend continue to hold hands in this winter night, and appreciate the lights and music of Christmas – just like what any other couples do.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Kuroko's the first one! How was it? H****ope you liked it :)**

**Next up! Kuroko's light...Kagamiiiii! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Hi! **

**Happy 2020, everyone! This is a bit late (sorry ;A;) but here it is~**

* * *

Winter mornings are wonderful.

Especially if you just finished submitting a report the night before – or was it already _this_ morning?

Anyway, you were just glad that it was already the holidays and you could, therefore, close your eyes again and just sleep in. You were already drifting back to slumberland, when you caught a whiff of coffee and automatically, your eyes flew open.

Being in university, you started living alone. You also recalled that you're parents still had work today.

However, there was one person, aside from your family, who knew your unit's passcode.

"Taiga-chan?"

You called out to the guy at the dining table, who was sporting your checkered apron, and who was busy adding milk to a mug – _your_ mug of coffee.

Two-toned head snapped at your direction and began spluttering, as he pointed at the two cups of coffee and two plates of toast, ham and double eggs, "Aah, (y/n), I made breakfast and uh, sorry I didn't wake you up 'cause–"

Using the reason of feeling a little chilly, you ran up to him and wrapped your arms around him – successfully shutting him up in the process.

"M-mornin'", was all Kagami could utter, a few moments after returning your hug.

"Finished your report?", he asked, while you just tightened your hold and enjoyed the warmth caused by his body and by his arms at your back. In response, you mumbled a 'yes', followed by "I wanna sleep more."

"You can still sleep after breakfast", he suggested, accompanied by a light chuckle.

You let go of him abruptly. With a slight shiver due to the change in temperature, you resisted the temptation of going back to your human heater, and you met his dark red orbs with whatever seriousness you could muster at the moment.

"But you made coffee. I might not be able to sleep after."

Practically seeing the gears move in his mind, you took your seat and stirred your coffee, suppressing your giggle when he finally grumbles and calls himself an 'idiot.' He then turned to you – startled and guilty.

Feeling bad for teasing the one who cooked breakfast for you, you took a sip of coffee and smiled warmly at him, "Thanks, Taiga-chan."

At this, he tried to hide his blush by taking the apron off, before sitting across you. Holding his mug of coffee, he muttered, "S-should've made hot choco or warm milk instead, sorry."

You waited until he sipped the drink, before replying.

.

.

.

"It's okay. We can always sleep together."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for all the faves and follows! And t****o _Cherylicious5_, thank you and I'm glad you find this fic nice :) **

**Here is the third one! Yay~**

* * *

"It's winter."

"But it's noon."

"_And_ it's winter."

And with that tone he had, you knew that you have lost.

You simply wanted to have lunch at the rooftop. But of course, the boy seated across you instantly shot down your request. It's not like he's wrong – heck he was '_always right_' – but, it wasn't even that super cold.

Taking a bite of _katsudon_, you glanced at the same meal across from yours at this desk in the student council room. The _katsudon_ was not even touched, as the student council president was busy with the pile of papers in front of him. On ordinary days, you wouldn't feel too upset, because you were already used to _the_ Akashi Seijuuro's packed schedule. But today was the last day you were going to spend with him before he sets off to Tokyo in the evening for the Winter Cup.

As if you weren't frustrated enough about not being able to go and cheer for him, the only support you planned on giving him – in the form of home-made _katsudon_, warm hugs, and possibly even just a single kiss (maybe if god _or_ Akashi permits) – have also became unattainable, now that he had considered council paper works as lunch. Moreover, you weren't really bold enough to be intimate with him in a room where someone could easily barge into.

The rooftop could've been perfect.

"At least take some bites in between, Seijuuro-kun. It will go cold.", you sighed in defeat, worrying about him not eating.

A low hum from the redhead, followed by the sounds of paper shuffling resuming were enough for you to focus on your meal, and just ignore him for the rest of the day.

The basketball team captain can go to the Winter Cup now, for all you care.

That thought, however, was immediately abandoned, when you felt soft and warm lips on your forehead.

.

.

.

Freezing in place, you let him kiss you on the cheek, on the corner of your mouth then –

"Wait!", you jerked away and turned towards the door. Thankfully, it seemed that nobody was outside.

"No one noticed, (y/n)."

Blushing, you looked back at Akashi to give him a weak glare, only to see him sitting and holding the papers again, as if nothing happened. Before you could even retort, you saw him place the papers down, and began tasting the _katsudon_ before him. Watching him chew, you hoped that you did well. You mentally rejoiced when you saw him gulping down, and actually not puking in disgust. Well, that was a good sign.

After nodding in satisfaction, he set his red eyes on yours and continued on what he previously said, "No one noticed and no one _will_ notice..", then smirked.

"...as long as they're just _bites in between_."

"_K-katsudon_! You know I was talking about the _katsudon_!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**So I'm done with the three most requested characters for the first-anniversary of '_Way of Flowers_'. Thank you to all!**

**I'm keeping this fic, '_Confetti_', for future celebrations and shorts. But! I might update this randomly, as well, when an idea comes up to me ;) Please look forward to it~ :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Hello! An idea popped into my head, and I just have to write this here, as a celebration of our dear rainbow captain's birthday! :)**

**Happy Birthday Nijimura Shuuzo~**

* * *

_July 10._

The date shown in your phone didn't surprise you. You know this date too well.

The time displayed, however, bothered you a lot. For the past hour, you've been anxiously looking at the time, and checking if any messages come in. But, there was none.

_He's _late and he's not answering your texts and calls, causing you to get really worried. You were already contemplating on contacting your common friends, and even his family, when you finally received a message from no one but him, Nijimura Shuuzo.

"_Shit, sorry (y/n)! Can't talk to you right now, but I'll call later! Something came up...so I can't go today. I'll make it up to you next time. I swear! Sorry..."_

That said, you became even more worried, that you were unsure on what to reply. Did something happen to his dad? Nijimura wasn't the type to cancel plans suddenly, so whatever his reason was, it must be serious. A lot of pessimistic scenarios were playing in your mind – leading to your decision to head straight to the hospital now – not after you asked the staff of this restaurant, which you both liked, to cancel the plan, and to just put the cake in a box for take-out. While waiting in your seat, you thought about the plans for today. You were supposed to meet here, then eat, before watching a movie. Afterwards, you'd play in the arcade together. What he didn't know was that you we're going to surprise him with a birthday cake – something you've already coordinated with the restaurant's staff.

With a heavy heart, you took a deep breath to calm yourself down. Things would get better for today's a blessed day – you convinced yourself. Biting your lip, you fiddled with your phone – finding the right and assuring words to type and send to him. That was when you heard a group of people singing the happy birthday song, somewhere behind you.

A soon as you turned around, you saw the exact raven-head, you were worried about, holding a cake with two lit candles on it. Following behind him was the staff, who were singing.

_Ah_, you've been tricked – more like, your original birthday surprise for him was overridden by his own birthday surprise for you. So this is how it is, when you share your birthday with your boyfriend.

"Happy birthday, (y/n)."

Your fellow celebrant greeted you in a playful way, that you were having mixed emotions. Not knowing how to feel and to respond, you shifted your focus on the staff, instead, as you asked, "What does this mean?"

"Our apologies. Our restaurant works on a first come first serve basis, and he happened to inform us earlier than you."

"Beat 'ya to it (y/n). Sorry~"

At that smugness, you snapped back at him, "You – ", thinking about all the negative what-ifs that run wild in your head earlier, "I was damn scared, you know!"

"Yeah, I saw."

His amused reply made you frown. Instantly, an apologetic expression formed in his face, as he caressed your face with one of his hands, "Hey, I'm really sorry, okay? I just wanna thank you for everything."

As you melt onto his touch, you immediately understood that he meant all the times you've been with him, whenever things was hard for him; and with that, you felt really warm. Placing his hand on your shoulder, he gestured towards the lit candles getting smaller, "C'mon let's blow the candles now, hmm?"

Not wanting to show that you've forgiven him too easily, you gave him a weak glare, before blowing the candles together with him. Once the flames went out, the staff and even the few other customers clapped, cheered, and even urged for a kiss. Both of you shared a look, then smiled knowingly at each other.

"Happy birthday to _us_."

After saying that, you started leaning in, while he did the same. However, when you were mere centimeters away from his lips, you quickly moved and kissed only the tip of his nose, instead. Before he could even recover from his surprised and probably a little disappointed state, you took a finger of icing then smudged it on one of his cheek.

That was for the staff, deceiving you; and that was for your boyfriend worrying you, in this truly lovely and blessed day.


End file.
